


The me inside of me

by Rat_101



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Not Beta Read, Spoilers, Well not really, i wanna see if this could actually carry on, i’ll add tags as the story progresses, this is a draft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-12-01 21:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rat_101/pseuds/Rat_101
Summary: While on the search for any form of evidence he can use for the last trial, shuichi comes across a mysterious letter placed on his desk.or basicallyi wanted kokichi’s death to not be in vainalso yes i suck at titlesRead end notes~





	The me inside of me

Shuchi needed to find something, anything, that will be of use in this trial. And running around uselessly in his room while maki, kiibo and even himiko were trying their hardest to find stuff was the worst thing he could do right now.

Anxiety always came at the worst times.

And repeating the same mantra of “Not enough time, need as much evidence as possible” didn't seem to help either.

Trembling hands skimmed over the messy table that was covered in paper. He really should've cleaned up. In favour of saving time, he decided to curse his past actions later. 

The detective clumsily flipped through the different sheets that were laid across it in no organised way.  
Not enough time, need as much evidence as possible.  
Ignoring the lump that began to grow in his throat, Shuichi threw a pile of useless scrap paper onto the floor all of them fluttering down gracefully

However, one caught his eye.

A scrappy piece of notebook paper folded in half with the words “don't read me :)” obnoxiously scribbled across it with bright blue ink

That was not his handwriting, no, he had seen that handwriting before!

Without a second thought, the boy jumped towards the paper that was still fluttering down to the floor, succeeding in catching it but landing on his butt ungracefully.

Wincing, he returned his focus on the piece of paper

Shuichi could not believe what he was holding. He almost threw it to the side over the crazy amount of stress this time limit is giving him. Unbelievable.

After repeatedly wiping the sweat off his hands onto already abused trousers  
He opened the note

**Author's Note:**

> i kinda have an idea with where this is going but i wanted to start this chapter off short to see if anyone would actually be into it  
and also it’s my first ever fic (i seriously don’t know what my 3am brain was thinking) so i’m hoping to take this slow 
> 
> this /will/ mostly be post killing game with my own alternate ending where everyone lives because i don’t want my babies dying  
but the sorta new relationship between kokichi and shuichi starts off at this kinda place in the timeline 
> 
> regarding the actual names, i’m going by the english because i’m a lazy bitch and can’t be bothered to add a dash after a name...  
aaannnd also since this is a sorta draft thing i’m not gonna bother fixing the lower cased i’s
> 
> anyways, if you’ve read down here then, THANK!!! that really means a lot to me~ i will try to make this fic good and after rewatching a play through of v3 i had so many ideas  
so i hope this’ll be an enjoyable experience for me and you.
> 
> goose bye~~ ヾ(〃^∇^)ﾉ


End file.
